Engineer
The Engineer class is one of the playable kits featured in every major installment of the Battlefield series. It is usually intended to repair friendly vehicles and combat enemy vehicles. They are armed differently in each installment but are typically most effective at close to mid range with shotguns and carbines, the exception being the rifle-armed engineer of Battlefield 1942. They often use either anti-tank mines or anti-tank rocket/missile launchers for anti-armor purposes, and a repair tool, blowtorch, or wrench to repair their vehicles. Battlefield 1943's Infantry kit fulfills the same role as the engineer. Battlefield 1942 The Engineer in Battlefield 1942 differs from all the other iterations in their primary armament. They are equipped with accurate non-scoped bolt-action rifles (in the case of the British, Soviet, US Army and German kits) or a semi-automatic rifle (in the case of the USMC and Japanese kits), making them more suited for long-range combat than the other kits (bar the Scout kit). They are also armed with anti-tank mines and TNT for destroying enemy vehicles, and the wrench tool for repairing friendly vehicles, as well as the basic weapons issued to all kits (a handgun and a combat knife). Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII In Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, the Engineer kit is altered for certain factions. The SAS engineer is issued a Shotgun, and the SS kit is given rifle grenades instead of TNT. File:BF1942_WEHRMACHT_ENGINEER.png|The Wehrmacht engineer. Battlefield Vietnam The Engineer in Battlefield Vietnam plays a more or less similar role as in Battlefield 1942. However, there are some differences in equipment between the American/South Vietnamese and North Vietnamese kits. The American/ARVN kits seem to mainly focus on destroying and repairing vehicles, and equipment includes a battle rifle, anti-tank mines, light mortars, C4 explosives (which stick to surfaces), claymore mines (which detonate manually or by proximity), and blowtorches (which damage vehicles at close range). The North Vietnamese engineers use sub-machine guns as primary weapons, and the rest of their equipment include landmines, mortars, booby traps (which destroy the vehicles they are placed on as soon as someone enters them) and Pungi Sticks. In addition, they come equipped with a shovel, which is used to transport tunnels, special moveable spawn points. Of course, both versions receive a wrench to repair friendly vehicles. Battlefield-vietnam-Engi.jpg Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Engineer kit is responsible for the state of friendly vehicles. Engineers feature a repair wrench, which is capable of repairing most vehicles. When the Engineer is in a vehicle, the vehicle occupied and friendly vehicles in the vicinity will slowly be repaired. Engineers also feature Anti-tank mines, which are mostly useful in a defensive role due to the limitations inflicted upon the user: mines can only be tossed a certain distance and cannot be manually detonated (by gunfire or otherwise). They can be removed by using the wrench. The Engineer, by default, is issued a pump-action shotgun or semi-auto, relegating the engineer to a mostly close-quarters role, although later unlocks such as the MP7 give the user more range. They are also issued the normal menagerie of other equipment: a knife, a team-specific handgun, and hand grenades. Gallery :Character Models |-|Base Game = USMC Enginer.png|The USMC Engineer. PLA_Engineer.jpg|The PLA Engineer. MEC_Engineer.jpg|The MEC Engineer. EUengineer.jpg|The EU Engineer. |-|Special Forces = Navysealengineer.jpg|The US Navy SEAL Engineer. Mecsfengineer.jpg|The MECSF Engineer. Sasengineer.jpg|The SAS Engineer. Spetsnazengineer.jpg|The Spetsnaz Engineer. Insurgentengineer.jpg|The Insurgent Forces Engineer. Rebelengineer.jpg|The Rebel Forces Engineer. Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Classes of Battlefield 2 Category:Classes of Battlefield 3 Category:Classes of Battlefield 4 Category:Classes of Battlefield 2142 Category:Classes of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Classes of Battlefield 1942 Category:Classes of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Classes of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Battlefield 2142 Resulting from the combination of the Engineer and Anti-Tank kits from Battlefield 2, the Engineer in Battlefield 2142 becomes the only class responsible for repairing and destroying vehicles, being equipped with a wire-guided Shoulder-fired Missile in order to destroy enemy vehicles, a submachine gun for close encounters and a Repair Tool to repair friendly vehicles. Engineers can also unlock an anti-air missile and an anti-tank rifle. Engineers are a fundamental asset for the team, whether if it is to defend missile silos from enemy gunships and battlewalkers or for a fast and efficient strike on the enemy Titan. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Engineer kit combines elements from both the Engineer kits from Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142, as well as being a mix-up of the Demolition and Specialist kits from Battlefield: Bad Company. The Engineer kit once again has access to a repair tool, which can both repair friendly vehicles and dismantle hostile vehicles, and can also be a last-ditch melee weapon if needed. The Repair Tool repairs at a moderate speed, and is a key component of any armored attack or defense. The Engineer also has access to several anti-tank weapons, the Anti-Tank Mine and three anti-tank missile launchers, the RPG-7, the M2 Carl Gustav and the M136 AT4. The anti-tank mine functions similarly to previous games, but this time detonates only when enemy vehicles pass over the mine or if destroyed manually. The rocket launchers all differ, but remain the normal anti-tank weapon of choice for most Engineer players. The M2 and the RPG-7 both fire unguided rockets, but can lock onto Tracer Darts to engage faster targets, such as helicopters and Quad Bikes. The AT4 is a specialized anti-tank launcher, and can be manually guided onto the target by the player. For personal defense, the Engineer kit has access to several submachine guns and compact carbines. These weapons work well at close-medium ranges, and can prove deadly to any player in the open or in light cover, whereas players in heavier cover, such as behind walls and in buildings, can be flushed out by grenades or by the Engineer's own rocket launchers. The Engineer kit can also make use of all-kit weapons, such as shotguns, to engage enemies at longer or shorter distances. US Engineer Pre-Release.jpg|The US Army Engineer in an early screenshot for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. RU Engineer Pre-Release.jpg|A Russian Engineer riding on a quad bike in an early screenshot for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. BC2 Engi group.jpg Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Engineer Kit is basically the same as in the main game, although with a few differences. The kit has access to anti-tank mines and the only rocket launcher, the RPG-7, which acts the same as the RPG-7 from the base game (although it lacks the scope from the base game), and the Power Tool has been replaced by the Blowtorch, which again acts the same as the Power Tool from the base game. The main role of the Engineer kit remains the same in the Vietnam expansion pack - the repairing of friendly and the destruction of opposing vehicles. The infantry combat role of the Engineer kit changes in the expansion pack, with the selection of weapons available to the kit - the Uzi, the M10 and the PPSh - being more suited to close range combat, instead of the close-medium range combat that the base game kit was suited to. All Engineer-specific weapons lack the suppressor present on all base weapons, which reduces the level of stealth the Engineer has. Battlefield "Veterans", with access to the M1 Garand can use it to fill a medium-range role, but fighting at such a range plays against the strengths of the Engineer kit, and can be problematic when needing to dart forward to repair vehicles. Battlefield Play4Free The Engineer kit returns in Battlefield Play4Free almost identical to Bad Company 2. Its role is to destroy enemy vehicles and repair friendly ones. It is equipped with a sub-machine gun, an anti-vehicle RPG and the Vehicle Repair Tool; Anti-Tank Mines and the XM-25 Airburst Grenade Launcher are obtainable via Training customizations. As is the case with the kit from Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the engineer is primarily a front-line kit, being almost unable to engage at longer ranges, due to the short effective range of most available sub-machine guns. Repairing vehicles is the player's primary aim, although in heavy firefights this can be difficult. By going behind a vehicle, and using breaks in enemy fire to dart forward and repair vehicles, the player can assist his/her team and stay alive, which can be especially important when securing a flag. Inventory *Combat Knife *Pistol (M9 by default) *Sub-machine gun (PP-2000 by default) *Frag Grenade (unlocked via training customization) *RPG *Vehicle Repair Tool *Anti-Tank Mines (unlocked via training customization) *XM-25 (unlocked via training customization) Battlefield 3 The Engineer kit returns in Battlefield 3, in a role nearly identical to that of most of its past forms. It is responsible for both the upkeep of friendly vehicles and the elimination of hostile vehicles. They can also be used as a type of Spec Ops class suitable for maps like Tehran Highway and Caspian Border. The Engineer kit in Battlefield 3 has access to carbines and compact assault rifles such as the M4 Carbine and AKS-74u, as well as a battle rifle, the SCAR-H. The Engineer can dispose of enemy armor similarly to previous installments. The Engineer can use unguided rockets (SMAW for US and RPG-7 for RU), typically for ground vehicles, although a skilled player may take out air vehicles with these. The Engineer may also use lock-on guided rockets (Javelin, Stinger, and Igla), the Javelin for land and the Stinger and Igla for air. The Engineer may also choose to replace his/her Repair Tool with Anti-Tank Mines or an EOD Bot. Engineer Models BF3.US.Engineer.png|The USMC Engineer model as seen in Battlelog. BF3.RU.Engineer.png|The RGF Engineer model as seen in Battlelog. BF3_US_Engineer_Aftermath.png|The USMC Engineer Aftermath model as seen in Battlelog. BF3_RU_Engineer_Aftermath.png|The RGF Engineer Aftermath model as seen in Battlelog. Battlefield 4 The Engineer kit returns in Battlefield 4. It is similar to its counterpart in Battlefield 3, however, the Engineer's exclusive weapon class is now the Personal Defense Weapons. The Engineer has access to guided rocket launchers, such as the FGM-172 SRAW, unguided and fire-and-forget rocket launchersThe Road to Battlefield 4: Tweaked to the Core - The Battlefield Blog - retrieved August 15, 2013 , as well as anti-vehicle devices, such as the M2 SLAM. While the Engineer's role of maintaining the upkeep of friendly vehicles and destroying hostile ones is largely unchanged from previous titles, the Engineer's ability to deal with hostile infantry is mostly restricted to close quarters combat due to the kit's weapon class now being the Personal Defense Weapons. However, the Engineer can still deal with enemies at longer ranges if the player opts to equip a Carbine or Designated Marksman Rifle. Gallery Chinese_Engineer.jpg|The PLA Engineer. (render) Trivia BF3= *Before the Aftermath DLC, the Engineer and Recon were the only classes not wearing helmets *If the Engineer goes into a helicopter and changes to the pilot model his rocket launcher is still visible on his back. *Contrary to popular belief, the Engineer is not specifically given the ability to defuse explosives. This is a function of the Repair Tool and EOD Bot, and can thus be done by other classes if they pick up an engineer kit carrying one. Engineer using M15 AT Mines are not able to defuse enemy mines. *An early version of the USMC Special Forces character model from Battlefield 2 closely resembles the American Engineer in Battlefield 3, albeit with a different equipment layout (specifically the left breast's equipment being different) and the lack of a scarf. *In Battlelog the US Engineer is seen with an AT4 which cannot be obtained in multiplayer. *The Russian Engineer model has the word "Krysset" which means "The Cross" in Swedish written on the backpack. *The RGF Engineer wears a gas mask even though there aren't any gas attacks in the multiplayer. *The Aftermath DLC reveals that he has a full beard underneath. *The US engineer does not resemble anybody from singleplayer. *The Russian engineer has the highest graphical difference between high graphics, and low graphics. |-| BF:BC2:V= *In the kit selection screen, the engineer holds a RPG-7 instead of a submachine gun. *The US Engineer has two unusable pieces of equipment on the character model: a Smoke Grenade and a Claymore. *The US Engineer and Recon are the only models that do not wear a flak jacket. *In the "State of Mind TGS 2010 Trailer", the Engineer and the Recon are the only classes not using one of his respective weapons, instead using a M16A1. *In all Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam trailers showing the M2-2 Flamethrower, either the Engineer or Medic uses it. *Sweetwater and the Engineer in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam both wear glasses. |-| BF:BC2= *Regardless of the gadget, the Russian Engineer model has an RPG-7 on its back while the American model has an M136 AT4. *In the kit selection screen, the Engineer is shown holding a shotgun (SPAS-12 for US, Saiga for RU) instead of a submachine gun unlike the other classes that are shown holding their main class of weapon (Assault holding an Assault Rifle). This is most likely a reference to Battlefield 2. Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Classes of Battlefield 2 Category:Classes of Battlefield 3 Category:Classes of Battlefield 4 Category:Classes of Battlefield 2142 Category:Classes of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Classes of Battlefield 1942 Category:Classes of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Classes of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat